1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for amplifying a nucleic acid.
2. Background
PCR (Polymerase chain reaction) is a most widely used and prevailing nucleic acid amplification method in various fields of research and medicine. In PCR, nucleic acids are amplified by repeating denaturation of double-stranded nucleic acids, elongation of strands from primers and the like by thermal cycles including repetition of heating and cooling of reaction mixtures. Recently, a nucleic acid amplification method has been developed which is carried out at a constant temperature (at approximately 60 to 70° C.) without thermal cycles. Such a method is represented by LAMP (Loop-mediated isothermal amplification) (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,278 which is incorporated herein by reference). In LAMP, the reaction is commenced by binding of a primer to a template nucleic acid under an isothermal condition. The reaction sequentially proceeds once the reaction is commenced, and thus the nucleic acid can be efficiently amplified. However, because of the nature of the isothermal amplification, strand displacement reaction develops sequentially without being able to be controlled once the reaction is commenced. Therefore it is difficult to address problems such as contamination during amplification reactions.